The unavailability of simple Spanish child care training materials is well documented and has been identified as a contributor to the increased risk status of Hispanic infants and young children. We propose a study of the acceptability and short-term efficacy of two forms of child care information - simple written and pictorial. The formats will be adapted from Child Care in Spanish and English: La Guia/The Guide, an existing set of bilingual child care materials developed by Katanya Publications. The subjects will be 150-170 Hispanic women with children under two years recruited from several Hispanic community agencies. The research will investigate which format for presenting child care information to Hispanic mothers with low SES and limited educational background is most effective for increasing child care knowledge and improving feelings of self-confidence and self-efficacy. The demographic factors that influence basic child care knowledge and receptivity to child care training materials will be examined. Phase II will expand the type of materials to include videotape and audiotape presentations. The efficacy of the alternative media formats as well as the original printed materials will be evaluated in terms of observed changes in child care practices over time, the mother's information base and her attitudes.